Hammerhead (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
Hammerhead, is one of the secondary antagonists (the others are Doctor Octopus, Venom and Rhino) of the animated TV series The Spectacular Spider-Man. He was a thug who formerly worked for Silvermane before working for Tombstone. He was Tombstone's right-hand in making deals and supervising with supervillains until he was manipulated to betray his boss. He was voiced by who also played Sandman in the same series, Dr. Drakken in Kim Possible, Brother Blood in Teen Titans and the Joker in Batman: Under the Red Hood. Personality Hammerhead was shown to be brutish and menacing in appearance and was very loyal to Tombstone before betraying him. He also dated Silver Sable before they became enemies. Biography Hammerhead is a thug who formerly worked for Silvermane and dated Silver Sable before he became Tombstone's right-hand when the former became the new Big Man of Crime. In Season 1, Hammerhead acted as Tombstone's go-between in criminal and business transactions with Norman Osborn. Hammerhead hired the Enforcers to go after Spider-Man, and aided in the creations of other supervillains such as Shocker, Sandman, and Rhino. He was then later abducted by the Green Goblin who tried to bait Tombstone and Spider-Man into a trap. Tombstone managed to rescue Hammerhead before they escaped while Spider-Man fought the Green Goblin. He then later helped the Sinister Six and Enforcers by giving their suits and equipment back while the rest of the Enforcers escaped with him. In Season 2, Hammerhead later appeared during the gang war, bidding in a secret auction against rival criminals Silver Sable, Roderick Kingsley, and Doctor Octopus. Kingsley won, taking the prize: specs to mass-produce an army of Rhino-like villains. He was later attacked by Silver Sable and Hammerhead, who fought each other, and Spider-Man, over the specs. It was revealed that Hammerhead and Sable had once dated, and now had only animosity for each other. When the original Rhino came and destroyed the specs on orders of Doc Ock, the fight ended, and Hammerhead escaped. However, this is revealed to have been a decoy by Norman Osborn who had the real specs. During the summit between Tombstone, Silvermane, and Doc Ock, Hammerhead betrayed his boss and started a battle between the three crime lords. It was later shown that Hammerhead was unknowingly working as the Green Goblin's pawn to eliminate all the other crime bosses. It is unknown what happens to him seeing as that he never appears again in the series and there is a chance he may have been killed, either by the Green Goblin or Tombstone. Gallery Images Hammerhead.png Videos Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Green Goblin kidnaps Hammerhead Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Green Goblin factory fight part 1 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six break out of prison Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 4 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 5 Trivia *In the comics, Hammerhead was a crime lord while Tombstone was an enforcer for hire, while in this series, their roles are switched. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Mobsters Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:Gangsters Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Envious